Jinchuuriki: True Sages
by Bluemoon100
Summary: Most think jinchuuriki are weapons or demons. Others see them as humans. Jinchuuriki are humans true but they are also they creators of the shinobi world. FEMNARUTO Pairings undecided
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

* * *

Prologue:

In the afterlife:

An old sage was looking over a pool of water, inside the pool, there were nine images of nine children.

Those children were the nine jinchuuriki, humans with biju sealed inside them.

Subaku Gaara, jinchuuriki of the ichibi, Shukaku

Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki of the nibi, Matatabi

Kenji Yagura, jinchuuriki of the sanbi, Isobu

Akaishi Roshi, jinchuuriki of the yonbi, Son Goku

Akaishi Han, jinchuuriki of the gobi, Kokou

Terumi Utakata, jinchuuriki of the rokubi, Saiken

Takihoshi Fuu, jinchuuriki of the nanabi, Chomei

Yotsuki Bee, jinchuuriki of the hachibi, Gyuki

and finally Uzumake Naruko, jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, Kurama

Even though they bare the same burden they don't know of the others existence. They should be together so they can bare this burden together. And with **that **threat coming, they'll need all the help they'll get.

"It's time. Time for them to meet each other" he said

* * *

Bluemoon 100! New story, cliffhanger! Anyone want to take a guess who the man is. Please review, pointers and/or comments.


	2. Chapter 1: Chunnin exams

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

**Thirteen years after the kyuubi attack.**

**Training Ground 7**

Naruko was waiting with her teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke for their always tardy sensei, Hatake Kakashi. It was always the same thing everyday, arrive on time, Sakura asking Sasuke for a date, Kakashi arriving two hours late, teamwork exercises, D rank missions, the usual. Can't something new happen today?

On cue Kakashi arrived, "Hey guys, a black cat walked past me and I had to walk around it" he excused

"LIAR!" Naruko and Sakura yelled at him.

"Anyway" ignoring them kakashi took out three forums "I recommended you three for the Chunin exams. So if you want to participate you can."

"Yatta!" Naruko grabbed the forum before anyone could blink. "Do you have a pen I can use Kakashi sensei?"

He blinked "Uh, yeah, here you go." Kakashi sensei replied giving Naruko a pen.

Signing it Naruko handed it back, she looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What about you two?" she asked snapping them out of their stupor.

"Hm, Of course I am" Sasuke replied arrogantly grabbing a forum

"I'm not going to pull the team behind" Sakura said also grabbing a forum.

Kakashi eye smiled "Well now that it's settled you guys meet at the academy at 8 am tomorrow. Today's a free day so you can prepare." and with that he shunshined away.

Awkward moment "Well guess I'll see you guys later than." Naruko said uncomfortable leaving the field.

**Middle of town**

As she walked Naruko help but sigh. Ever since they came back from the mission from the Nami no Kuni, things have gotten tense between them. Sasuke and Sakura didn't berate her like they did before. In fact they looked...guilty. They both looked like they were hiding something but they wouldn't tell her. Again she sighed.

_"They'll have to say what's on their minds eventually" Naruko thought _

**"I don't know. those two were always a little twitchy. Can't you just ask them directly?" the kyuubi no kitsune, Kurama suggested **

Naruko met the Kyuubi when she was six after another 'spat' with the villagers. After a getting to know each other they became best friends and partners, though did fight every one in a while.

_"Kurama, I think that will make them even more unwilling to say what's on their minds. I'll wait till they tell me themselves." Naruko reasoned_

**"Naruko are you sure it's okay to not do anything? Especially since you guys were once-" **_"Not another word Kurama" Naruko cut him off coldly. _

**"Alright fine." Kurama replied. "By the way, you didn't forget that the others are coming to the exams too did you?" **

_Naruko smiled "Of course I didn't forget. In fact, I can't wait to meet them." Naruko said reassuring him. _

Kurama received word from his siblings through their connection that their jinchuuriki were participating in the exams. When he told Naruko she so excited.

**"Good thing your participating too. If you weren't going to, the others would get bored from the low level fights from the other gennin." Kurama told her chuckling. **

_"Kurama that's not nice. Oh well" she thought _"Might as well go check them out." Naruko accidently said outloud.

"Check who out?"

Turning around Naruko saw Sakura and Sasuke

"It's nothing" Naruko said looking away.

Sakura took a step towards her "Um, Naruko? Can we talk?" Sakura asked guilty

Looking back at them confused "I guess? What do you need to talk about" Naruko asked

It was Sasuke who answered "About" he hesitated "About you."

Naruko cocked an eyebrow as he continued "You see.. we-"

"Let me go!" a little boys yelled out "No way punk you bumped into me" another voice replied back.

All three gennin turned towards the voices.

They saw two suna genin, one of them a kunochi, and a boy that Naruko recognized as Konohamaru, the third's grandson and his friends Moegi and Udon.

Naruko immediately moved toward them after seeing the suna gennin gripping Konohamaru, Sasuke and Sakura following.

"Hey, Hold it! What do you think your doing?" She asked them narrowing her eyes.

The one holding konohamaru snorted "What does it look like? I'm teaching him a lesson."

"A lesson huh? Well, I don't think you'll get out of this trouble free if you hurt the third's grandson." Naruko told them smirking at his paling face.

"See I told you to leave him alone" the kunochi in the back said.

"Oh be quiet Temari!" he shouted at her as he put Konohamaru down.

"Temari, Kankuro."

The suna party froze, the konoha party snapped their heads towards the tree where the voice came from.

They saw a suna gennin disappear in a swirl of sand only to reappear in front of them.

"Ga-Gaara." the identified genin now known as Kankuro stuttered "We were just-"

"Embarrassing our village." Gaara said for him. He turned around, facing her. "Who are you?"

Naruko just smiled "It's not nice to ask for someone's name without giving your own. Isn't it Ichibi-san?"

The suna group was shocked well the two gennin behind Gaara at least. Gaara smirked "I suppose. I am Subaku Gaara. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruko." She answered briefly. "Let's meet in the exams"

"Agreed"

Both of them walked away.

Walking past her confused teammates. Naruko told them," I'll explain later"

* * *

Bluemoon100 here! Gaara as always shows up first. The rest will come in the next chapter, Review please.


	3. Chapter: Author note

Author note:

Bluemoon100 here!

I've been looking at the reviews I've been getting so far.

I appreciate that I'm getting reviews but they haven't been a lot, and they seem to be pointers only.

I've been considering two options

First: Continue the story

Second: Do a rewrite

This is my first story, I understand if I make mistakes.

I'm okay with both options. If you want me to continue, sure. If you want me to start over, I'm fine with it.

I'll be decided based on your reviews.


End file.
